Without Wings
by Lundybundy15
Summary: Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, and Ari are living somewhat normal lives, when some of them start to have dreams that are more like visions. These visions start to come true and their whole world is changed.
1. The Beginning

**This is my very first story and I kinda don't know what I'm doing! So any advise is welcome and needed! PLEASE review I need help!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters the amazing James Patterson does!**

**Max POV**

"MAXINE!" That was my nanny kindly waking me up with tea and cookies, just kidding it was actually my evil step-mom Lucy, from hell. She did this every morning at around 5:30 a.m., not joking. Because I was the oldest daughter at the age of 14 in the family it was only proper that she wake me up early then return to sleep while I made breakfast and woke up my siblings.

I have a younger brother Ari who is seven, he is my only "real" sibling. Angelica (Angel) is 6, Herald (Gazzy) is 8 and James (Iggy) is also 14 like me were all adopted by Jeb Batchelder, my biological father and my mother about 5 years ago.

Nicholas (Fang) also 14 and Monique (Nudge) who is 11are both Lucy's biological kids, even though they aren't completely psycho like her. Actually I feel bad for them, at least I get to claim I'm not related to her.

My mother disappeared four years ago, Jeb says that she was sick and had a drinking problem and probably left us, but I never believed him, she loved us. He married Lucy because he thought we needed a mother figure, really he is a scientist and works pretty much all the time so he needed someone to look after us. Lucy only married Jeb because he had money and a lot of it.

I rolled out of bed grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower, as I yelled back " OKAY!"

Twenty minutes late I was scrambling eggs and packing lunches for everyone. Then I headed up stairs, Nudge was already straightening her dark brown hair, her mocha skin even and perfect highlighted by the blue tank top she had on. "Breakfast," I told her and she nodded.

"Angel, honey, time to get up." I said peeking in her room. She was curled up in a mess of blankets and stuffed animals on her bed. Her curly blonde head poked out and she smiled at me.

After Angel was starting to get ready I woke up Ari and Gazzy, Iggy was already awake, having smelt the eggs and probably making some more, because I can't cook at all. Even thought Iggy is blind he is still a much better cook than me don't ask me how but I make sandwiches and thats it.

I got to the door at the end of the hall and didn't bother to knock, I just walked right in. Fang was passed out on his bed a mess of black sheets and pillows. He was wearing black sweats and no shirt. That look suited him. Fang has olive colored skin and no fat, so I could see his muscles along his back. Fang is not buff thought he is actually really thin and tall probably 6'3''. He has black hair that at the moment was tousled and messy.

I walked over to his bed ad poked him, hard in his side. He is very ticklish there. He shot out of bed so fast I barely saw him move and he was suddenly standing on the other side of the room in seconds.

"Max." He said his ice sounded panicked like e had been expecting someone else. Then I saw relief wash over his face before it hardened into his normal mask of emotionlessness, then he looked at me and grinned.

"Fang." I replied and tried to run but only got a few steps before I was tackled onto his bed and being tickled. "Oh please, stop," I panted. When he finally relaxed we were both sprawled out next to each other on his bed gasping for air.

"Let's go," I finally said,"We can't be late for school again." I jumped up and ran downstairs to eat some of Iggy's eggs and get everyone moving towards the bus.

On the bus ride to school Ari and Angel sat next to me and played patty-cake. Iggy ad Nudge sat behind us and talked about some party coming up next week. Fang sat with Gazzy and talked about a video game that was coming out next week, but Fang looked distracted and sad, he saw me watching him and instantly his expression hardened again. The bus ride went by quick and then we were at school all heading to different classes. Because Sultex is such a small town in Illinois there was only one school that had kids from Kindergarden to twelfth grade. Fang and I have the same first class though so we walked together.

He was being more distant than usual and he looked worried, that bothered me. "Whats up?" I asked and he knew I was't just making small talk.

"We need to get to History we're gonna be late," he said casually and walked off ahead of me. I jogged and kept up with him, but the first bell rang and the hallway emptied except for us. He stopped trying to get away and turned to look at me.

"Whats wrong?" I asked seriously.

"I don't want to talk about it." He tried to walk away but I pushed him up against a locker and that took him y surprise, but he could have easily overpowered me and got away. Instead he stood there and looked surprised.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please," I said sweetly as i pushed him harder against the locker. Now our faces were only inches apart.

"You better not laugh."

"I swear I won't laugh." I mocked him putting my hand on my heart.

"Well last night I had a dream." I couldn't help yes from snickering. He glared pushed me off of him and started to walk away.

"No wait, sorry I won't laugh!"He turned around and I caught up with him. " Please, go on what was it about?"

"Well I don't remember much but we had wings, by we I mean Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, Me and you. Ari did to but his were different and he was older sort of, like an adult but almost like a dog." He looked very serious. "Ari wasn't on our side he was a bad guy, him and these other guy including Jeb they had put wings on us and were using us like lab rats." He was looking out a window avoiding eye contact. "But we escaped and we were on the run, they tried to kill you, kill us." He looked at me and met my gaze. "We could fly, Max."


	2. Fire Work Troubles

**Please review any advice is welcome! Hope you like it!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride!**

**Max POV**

If he hadn't looked so serious I doubt I could have stopped myself from laughing. Fang was starting to sound like a crazy person. "Fang, why does this… dream have you so freaked out?"

"Max, it was like it was real, like that was supposed to be happening and I, when I woke up I felt like I was in the wrong place, like this wasn't real and we should be somewhere else." His eyes were, different, more mature. "Be someone else."

"Can we talk about this when we get home?" I asked because I was afraid some one would hear us out here and think we were crazy. Which come to think of it we probably were. Fang just nodded and started off to class, a true man of many words.

School went by quickly and everything was just like normal. Fang still seemed a little agitated and he kept glancing at me when he thought I wasn't looking. When we got home everyone went off on their own Angel playing with dolls in her room, Nudge reading magazines, Gazzy and Iggy went outside, and I followed Fang to his room.

"Fang maybe you left you'r t.v. on and were dreaming about something you were hearing."

"My t.v. was not on and it wasn't like a dream it was more like a memory." He seemed irritated that I wouldn't believe him, but really could you?

"Fang maybe we should tell someone, Jeb or," He cut me off.

"So they can lock me up in a wacko house? Max you can't tell anyone they would think I was a psycho!"

"I won't but I want you to tell me if you have another… vision. Okay?'' He nodded and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a huge explosion jet outside his window. We both ran to the window and saw the tree house on fire and Gazzy and Iggy laying in the grass in a pile of burnt wood. Fang was out the door and headed down the stairs before I had even turned to the door. Lucy had gone shopping and Jeb was at work so it was just us kids at the house.

I was screaming their names when I got out the sliding back door Fang had Gazzy's head in his lap and was yelling his name too and Iggy was sitting up. I kneeled next to Fang and looked at Gazzy he had a gash jut longer than my pinky on his forehead and it was bleeding a lot. He was breathing though. The rest of he kids were circled around us now and Iggy was crawling toward us. "Nudge call 911, now." I said and she whipped out her cell phone and dialed. Fang took off his shirt and held it to Gazzy's head wound to stop the bleeding.

The tree house was on fire but none of us really cared. Angel was crying and I hugged her. We decided that we should get away from the fire, so Fang picked Gazzy up and carefully carried him throughout the house and onto he front porch. By now we cold here the sirens and it calmed me down a little. Gazzy was still unconscious when the ambulance and firetruck pulled up.

We couldn't all ride in the ambulance so me and Fang went with gazzy and the others rode with a cop in one of the police cruisers. Everything else went by in a blur until we were at the hospital and the doctors took Gazzy away and said we all had to wait in the waiting room.

Some cops came in and told us that Lucy was coming soon and they asked us some questions about why Iggy and Gazzy were lighting fire works in the tree house. Those boys are major pyros thats why. They were really trying to put all the fireworks together to make a more efficient one or so Iggy told us after the cops left. Then we waited and waited.

Finally a young doctor came out and told us Gazzy would be fine and did not have a concussion but would need stitches. We all hugged and went in to see him.

I have never seen Gazzy look so… irritated. He was yelling at the nurse who was trying to give him shot and she looked absolutely frightened.

" I DON"T WANT STITCHES!" He screamed his face was flushed and there was a white bandage on his head, his blonde hair was ruffled and standing up all over.

"But Herald you need," and he slapped her. He actually slapped her! She turned and ran out f the room sobbing.

"Gazzy," I walked over to the bed he was sitting on," You need to get some stitches." I was going to say more but he cut me off.

"No Max we need to go home. Now." He got up and walked right out the door. We all followed closely behind him and Fang tried to stop him but Gazzy pulled away and walked out of the hospital and into the parking lot.

Gazzy POV

We had to get home, so I could tell them.

After a few failed attempts they quit trying to stop me and just followed. The house was only a few minutes walk if they hopped the fences of a few yards. I did and they followed because they couldn't stop me.

Once they reached the house I walked into the living room and turned to face them.

"I had this dream,"I said.

"Did we have wings in it?" Angel blurted out.

**OMG what does angel know how does she know it! What was Gazzy's dream about? OOOOh the suspense!**


	3. Dreams and Dinners

**So here it goes, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this so please review! Suggestions are welcome and needed!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride, if I did Fang and I would be in Hawaii and he would carrie me everywhere we needed to fly!**

**Max POV**

Everyone of us was starring at Angel.

"Whoa, okay so has anyone other than Angel, Fang, and Gazzy had this dream about us all having wings?" I was starting to get freaked out but I tried my best to sound calm.

"Well," Iggy said," Today during algebra I kinda fell asleep and had this dream about us all having wings, but Mr. H woke me up before it got past just us flying away from something bad." He looked embarrassed.

"Is that it Ig's?" I asked quietly.

"It wasn't like other dreams, it was just so real." He was shaking a little now and I could tell this was upsetting him.

"Same with mine, it was more like a memory." Angel added. This was weird all four of them having the same dream. Ari, Nudge and I were the only ones to not have it, yet. At least Fang was the only one who said anything about Ari being a bad guy.

"We should talk about this later," Fang said and nodded towards the window where we could all see Lucy walking up the driveway with an arm load of shopping bags.

"Don't tell anyone else about this until we figure out whats going on. Okay?" I said quickly. They all nodded.

"Fang take these bags to my room. Now," the ice queen snapped. _Well hello to you too_, I thought sarcastically. But Fang just took the bags and sprinted up the stairs, and she turned to stare at the rest of us in digust. "All of you go wash up and put some nice clothes on tonight we are going to dinner with my parents." With that said she just turned on her expensive little heel and walked up the stairs.

I helped Gazzy wash all the blood off himself and re-bandage his head, which was already looking better. Angel tried to get me to let her wear a Fairy costume complete with wings. But I finally got her to wear a bright purple sun dress, no wings. Nudge was straightening her hair again, _How often did she have to do that I wondered?_ My hair was combed through sort of and I put on my nicest blue shirt with jeans and went downstairs.

Dinner sucked. Lucy's mom is an old hag-face who should go rot in a hole. Through out dinner she commented on how unwell behaved we were and how we should all be in a boarding school that allowed whipping. Mr. Hag-face on the other hand said nothing, at all, the entire dinner. He glared at each of us and thats it! Jeb of course was working so it was just us with Lucy and her demonic parents. Not fun at all.

By the time I got into bed all I wanted to do was sleep. Haha, but no my phone chose right as I shut my eyes to ding.

_We need to talk. Roof?_

_ -Fang_

I sighed and replied,

_Yes_

as I crawled out of bed, put on some sweats and headed for the window.


	4. The Roof

**So thank you for the reviews! I'm having some writers block issues, so please suggest any ideas you have! Review!**

**If I owned Maximum Ride, Gazzy would be my evil minion and use his gifts on my enemies. Nudge would have her own talk show that gossiped about people. Iggy would be my personal chef. Angel would be my fish-human translator and also go to the mall with me and tell me what people were thinking. Max would be my best friend and body guard. Fang would be my sex toy that lived in my closet. But sadly I don't own Maximum Ride so my closet is empty and my enemies usually smell good.**

**Max POV**

The sky was cloudy tonight, so we couldn't see the stars or the moon. I like to be on the roof I always feel better up here. Fang and I were sitting next to each other with our backs up against the chimney. No one but us came up here. It is like our private get away from all the drama of our lives. I was shivering in my stupid tank and Fang put his arm around me and pulled me close. Oh he was so warm and he smelled so good.

Ew that was a bad thought. Fang is like my brother. Ew.

"Max, I think these dreams are important. They have to mean something." This really had Fang freaked out I had never seen him show so much emotion. I had known Fang forever. Well actually sense kindergarten, when I was getting teased and he hit the other kid. We have been best friends ever sense. Our parents actually met through us.

"Fang, this could just be a coincidence. I think we should ignore it and see whats happens." I put my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes. "I wish we could stay up here forever." I blurted out without thinking. But I was glad I had said it.

Fang looked down at me and his face was full of longing like he wished the same thing. We sat and stared at each other for a while. I looked away and stood up after a while. "We can talk more tomorrow, but I don't think we should tell the others about Ari being… different."

"Agreed." Fang said and we both turned to climb back into our rooms.

**-Page Break-**

I woke up drenched in sweat and my heart was pounding like I had been running a few miles. I'd had the dream. They were all right it felt so weird to be waking up. LIke I was in the wrong place.

Flying had felt amazing, the wings were so natural like thats how we were supposed to be. The white coats were the bad guys that was for sure. Ari had been with them trying to kill us and we were all on the run from them. Me and my Flock. It felt weird to think of them that way but it also felt so familiar. My Flock and I was their leader and I took care of them. It was like a memory more than a dream.

This was really starting to scare me. I ran down the hall to Fang's room, it was almost 4 am. He was sitting straight up and dripping in sweat, I barely noticed his shirtless chest because of the expression on his face. Fang has never been one to show his emotions and he looked absolutely freaked out. So he had probably had the dream again, I assumed.

"I had the dream," I barely whispered before fell on his bed and laid with my head in his pillow for a while. "This is fucked up." I said bluntly.

"You can say that again," he grunted sarcastically. "Was your's... um was Ari in it?" Fang asked cautiously.

"Yeah," I mumbled in the pillow. "He was part wolf, he tried to eat us."

"Max! Fang!" Nudge came in yelling. "I had the dream and it was so weird, I mean like we could fly and we had wings. There were these bad guys we were running from and they had white coats like doctors. I think they were scientists, like Jeb. But the wings were so cool. And," Fang and I both shushed her and pointed to the door. She obediently turned around shut it and came to sit on the bed with us.

Now we had all had the dream, but Ari and I know both Fang and I were wondering if it was because he really was different. This sucked. I didn't know what to do and I was supposed to be the oldest, the leader, but I had no idea what was going on. Maybe this was our future. It could be right?

_The visions you are having are not your future but what should have been. _I heard the voice in my head. It was not my voice and I looked at Fang knowing that the alarm was written all over my face.

**Please review! I have no idea what I want to do next so please help!**


	5. Father Love

**Here is the newest chapter. Hope you like it! Please review and let me know if you see any mistakes or anything you think could be better!**

**I know in my story Max and Fang are like step siblings but just pretend that doesn't make Fax gross.  
**

**I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters except the few that I made.**

**Max POV**

"Max, whats wrong? Are you okay?" Fang was freaked out by my expression and sudden change in mood. He stood up in front of me and shook my shoulders."Max!"

"I... I heard a voice, in my head." My voice was shaky and I was scared to death. This voice was creepy. I could tell it wasn't mine but it wasn't like a voice I would hear out loud it was so emotionless and cold, with no feeling and no personality. I couldn't even tell if it was male or female._"_It said_ 'The visions you are having are not your future but what should have been.' "_ I told them. Fang looked astonished but he was not looking at me like I was completely crazy. Yet. Nudge looked scared like she thought I had gone crazy.

**Fang POV**

Max was hearing voices in her head and we were all having the same vision/dream. This could not be good. But at least if the 'voice' was right and it was not our future then it couldn't happen. But if it was 'what should have been' then what did it mean? Was it going to happen? Were they all going to grow wings? Was Ari going to turn evil? All these questions were giving me a head ache. I was worried about Max and this was all to much to think about before school.

"We can talk after school, Nudge go get everyone else up, please." After she nodded and walked out of my room I turned to Max," Are you okay?"

"I think I might be crazy." She whispered in an almost normal voice then she leaned in and kissed me right on the lips. Before I could even kiss her back she pulled away and left.

**-Page Break-**

Have I ever said how much I hate school? Well I do. I mean gym is okay, but when am I going to need all that other crap. That's right never. Nudge is crazy and she just loves school. The others are more sane and don't really care but Nudge she just loves it.

School today was worse than usual, every class I had with Max I spent watching her. When we played boys versus girls dodge ball in gym, we lost. Usually the boys always beat the girls because I am amazing at the game but I just couldn't focus around her. She seemed so normal though like nothing had even happened. That just made me worry and wonder more.

As soon as we were home I followed her into her room and shut the door. "Max," she turned around a little startled at first, but when she saw it was me I could see her relax. "Are you okay?" Then she was in my arms and she was crying. I haven't seen Max cry in four years, not sense her mom went missing. "Shh, it's okay, it will be okay." I whispered to her. I guided her over to her bed and sat down and pulled her onto my lap. "Shh it's okay, Max."

"No it is not! I'm going crazy!" she sobbed into my chest. Then she leaned back and looked at me,"I hear voices, Fang, that's what crazy people do."

"No crazy people hear voices, you only heard one right?" We both started laughing and her tears had mostly dried by the time we got ourselves under control.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Max cringed. I probably did too. One of the other kids would have come right in and Lucy would have yelled for us. The only person in this house that knocked was Jeb. If Jeb was home and not working in his office something was wrong. Max jumped off my lap and ran to open the door.

"Yes?" She asked politely. When Max was around Jeb she changed and became so obedient. She did whatever he said.

"I would like to speak to you alone for a few minutes, Max." Not a question, just a statement. I nodded and left the room, because there was nothing left for me to do.

**Max POV**

"Max, I love you. I want you to know no matter what I will always love you and try to do what is best for you. At the time it might seem like I don't, but I will always love you." He seemed so serious I had never seen Jeb like this before. He sat next to me on the edge of my bed and put his arm around me.

"I love you, too." I said and looked at his face, his face that was so familiar yet so different from the dad who tucked me in to bed and read me stories when I was a little girl. He had aged a lot.

Suddenly I felt a pinch on my back right below my shoulder blades. My body started to go numb and Jeb laid me down on the bed and pulled out his phone.

Dots flickered my vision and then it was all black.

"Yes I did it, I will take care of the rest in a minute be here soon or it will wear off." Jeb was talking on the phone and I had to stay awake, but I couldn't remember why. Then I was out cold. Falling into the never ending darkness with only one voice whispering in my head. _What should have been shall be soon, Max. You can't just wish your fate away._

**Okay so please tell me what you think! I am a big girl so be honest!**_  
_


	6. First flight

**Thank you, Wishes R Shooting Stars, your help was very helpful. **

**I do not own Maximum Ride :(**

**This chapter is sort of long, sorry! Review please!  
**

I paced my room, to nervous to sit down. Why did Jeb have to talk to Max? He has never tried to get close to her before. Maybe he new about the dreams or visions or whatever they were. Or maybe this was about that Voice in her head. She's not crazy, but I do believe that she heard a voice in her head, I just don't think that makes her crazy.

Voices were drifting into my room from the open window and I walked over to get a closer look.

Jeb was standing next to a man who must have been a body builder, he was huge and all muscle. He was also holding Max! She was unconscious, but she didn't look hurt.

"We better hurry and get the rest." The huge guy said to Jeb. He nodded and they put Max in the back of the black van parked on the curb. Then they started walking towards the front door.

Without thinking I ran into Nudges room where Angel and her were playing and told them to go out the window and run as fast as they could to the taco bell a few blocks away. I guess I must have looked serious because they both nodded. Iggy and Gazzy didn't ask any questions either when I told them the same thing. I couldn't find Ari upstairs and I couldn't risk going downstairs.

Luckily Jeb and his muscle were still downstairs so I had a clear shot to my room and out the window. Using the gutter to get to the ground I sprinted to the Black van and yanked the back door open. Poor Max she looked so peaceful, I shook her and almost yelled "Max wake up!" She didn't stir, so I picked her up bride style and started jogging as fast as I could down the street.

As I had told them all at the house, the rest of the kids were in the alley behind the Taco Bell. They all looked sweaty, but other than that okay. Angel and Nudge both almost shrieked when they saw me carrying Max.

After I explained everything to them we walked to a park nearby and hiked into the trees to a grassy meadow. Iggy helped me set Max down in the grass and we used my jacket as a pillow for her head.

"What about Ari?" Angel asked. I walked over and hugged her.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I couldn't find him and we had to go before they got us too. Do you guys know what he was doing today?" Angel and Ari were like best friends and almost always played together.

"He said he was going to go get some more chips and he never came back. I thought you had already told him to get out..." Angel started bawling now and Nudge pulled her off me and into her own lap on the ground, then she started crying too.

Ari was only 7, poor guy. I was contemplating going back to look for him when Max started screaming.

She was arching her back and her eyes were still shut. Her face was contorted in a mask of pain. I knelt by her and tried to wake her up. Eventually she woke up and her face was streaked with tears. She panted and I could tell she was still hurting.

"Max whats wrong?" I asked nervously, the others were standing in a circle around us now.

"Jeb." She gasped."He gave me a shot. On my back. It hurts. Bad."

"Okay well I'm gonna roll you on your side so we can look. Okay?" She gave a little nod and with Nudges help we got her onto her side and tugged her shirt up. Everyone gasped except Iggy.

There were wings. Little wings. With feathers. Brown feathers. On her back. They were growing as we watched. I almost fainted.

"What?" Iggy and Max asked simultaneously. I put Iggy's hand on one of the wings and he gasped to.

"Max you have wings, they're growing right now." They were probably each almost a foot long now and still growing.

"I... I think I can move them." and she did. She flapped her wings. "It hurts so bad!" She was crying again. I pulled her shirt back over the wings and sat her up against me so her head was on my chest.

"Max it's okay. We are in the forest by the park. We got away. Okay?" I held her while she cried and then she was asleep again. I set her down on the grass, on her side and put my jacket around her. The wings were making a bulge under her shirt and that almost made me laugh, almost.

Everyone looked tired and it was getting dark so we set up a round the clock watch with Iggy (He can hear people coming from farther than the rest of us can see at night), Nudge, and me. Gazzy and Angel were already asleep curled up next to each other. Nudge had first watch so I laid down next to Max and fell asleep quickly.

**Max POV**

I woke up in a dark forest with Fang asleep next to me. My entire back was on fire and I had to stop myself from screaming.

Everything came rushing back to me. Jeb, the wings, the forest. I sat up carefully and stretched my back. It felt weird having wings, I stood up and almost fell over from the weight change. This was going to be different.

"Max, are you okay?" That was Nudge she was sitting on a rock playing with her ipod.

"Yeah. I feel a lot better. I... um I think I need to stretch my wings. But my shirt is in the way, so do you have a knife or something to cut hole in my shirt?" That was like the weirdest thing I had ever said.

Nudge pulled out her pocket knife and helped me cut some slits in the back of my shirt. When we were done I stretched my wings and it felt amazing! It was like muscles I had never used before were being used. Nudge was standing in front of me with her mouth wide open. I looked at my wings for the first time and gasped too.

My wingspan must have been at least 10' probably more. They were like a gold-ish brown like my hair with blond and red feathers through out them.

"OH MY GOD!" She shriek-whispered,"Do you think you can fly?" Nudge's face was full of excitement.

"I don't know. Maybe." I climbed up on a big boulder and jumped off stroking my wings down hard, like I did in the dream. At first I fell a few feet, then I started rising up with each stroke of my wings.

I was flying! Like with my own wings. It was amazing. I felt so free. Nothing could touch me here and I was getting higher and higher.

Swooping down in circles around the meadow I landed next to Nudge with a small thud. "That was amazing!" She yelled and Fang shot up out of his sleep. His mouth dropped when he saw me standing there with my wings stretched out.

"Hey, um they grew some more and um I can fly too." I am such the conversationalist.

"Wow," was all he said then he stood up and came over to where we were standing."Nudge we can take next watch, you should get some sleep." She just nodded and went over to where Iggy was past out.

**Fang POV**

"Fang where is Ari?" Max asked after she had looked around a few times. My heart crashed into my stomach. I had to tell her and I did.

Max was crying into my shoulder and I kept my arms wrapped around her as best I could with her wings still stretched out. Those wings were so beautiful.

A few minutes later Max fell back asleep on her stomach with her wings stretched out still. I sat next to her with my legs under one of her wings and stroked them gently. Then I gasped in pain.

My back felt like it was on fire. Or like someone with knives was cutting all my skin off.

"Max!" I yelled as my vision went blurry and then I couldn't see anything.

"Fang? Fang, whats wrong?" Max's voice was panicked.

Nothing total black and nothing to hear, feel, smell or taste. Maybe I was dead. Then I couldn't think I was just gone.

**So what do ya think? Let me know please!**


	7. Taco Bell

**Max POV**

"Fang! Fang WAKE UP!" I screamed at him. I barely registered the rest of the kids waking up and coming over to where I was sitting with Fangs head in my lap. He looked like he was asleep and maybe having a bad dream.

"Max, check his back!" Nudge squealed.

After tucking my wings in I rolled him on his stomach and put his head on his sweat shirt. I tugged his shirt up to hi shoulders and just stared. There were little bones sticking out of his back and as we watched skin grew over the bones as they kept getting bigger. We all just sat and watched as those bones turned into wings and started to grow feathers. The feathers were black like a ravens.

For a few hours we all just sat and watch Fangs wings grow. He didn't wake up until they were about 14'.

"Max. What do they look like?" His voice was weak and tired.

"Fang, they are black, they look like a ravens wings." I answered carefully and he just looked off into space.

"Okay guys we need some food." I turned to the others realizing it must be past noon and non of us had eaten sense yesterday. "Nudge and me will walk to that Taco Bell and get some stuff. You guys say here and rest." I looked at Fang.

"Um, Max I hate to point this out but you have wings sticking out of your back, someone will notice them." Angel said quietly.

Oh shit, well there goes that plan.

Fang stood up and I reached out to steady him, after he was stable, he handed me his sweat shirt. I nodded and pulled it on. If I tucked my wings in all the way, it looked normal.

"We will be back soon." I said and me and Nudge started off towards the trail.

Taco Bell was crowded and no one noticed us covered in dirt and twigs. While we waited for our food I started thinking about Ari. Poor Ari. Feeling tears sting my eyes, I leaned in close to Nudge and told her I was going to the bathroom to clean up.

I sat in the bathroom and cried my eyes out for a while.

When I had calmed down some I used the sinks to clean up as much as I could. Nudge was waiting with the food outside the bathrooms with our food. I told her that we needed to go by the 7-eleven across the street and she didn't protest.

By the time we got back to our ''camp'' we were carrying a bag of tacos and another bag full of water bottles and boxes of advil.

Angel and Gazzy were climbing a tree at the edge of the meadow. Iggy was using a rock to sharpen a stick. Fang was stretching his wings out. I couldn't blame him, I could barely wait to stretch mine again and fly.

We ate and Fang took some advil for is pain, I didn't because I actually felt fine. Better than fine, strong and every second I felt stronger.

The younger kids and Iggy fell asleep on their stomachs, we figured if any of them started growing wings while they slept it would be more comfortable.

So me and Fang were sitting there talking about flying.

"So do you think, that maybe you could teach me how?" Fang asked and I could tell it was hard for him to be asking for help.

"Fang remember in the dream how it felt to fly and how to actually do it?" He nodded and I went on," Well it's just like that.'' I stood up and jumped as high as I could into the air and unfurled my wings. Flapping lightly so I could stay close to the ground I said," See all you do is jump as high as you can, whip them out and push down hard."

He nodded and jumped up but didn't get high enough and came crashing down. I started laughing so hard I forgot to flap and fell to the ground. That only made Fang laugh.

I glared at him and jumped back into the air. Fang only smiled as he climbed onto a large rock and jumped off. Sadly it worked and he flew towards me grinning.

Instead of waiting there I flew up as fast as I could. But when I looked back he was right behind me still grinning. I raced off in a different direction.

_Max, you should know how this happened and I want to show you. _The voice said as images started poring into my head.

**So I plan to reveal the truth in the next chapter! Please review!**


	8. The Truth

**So I might end this story next chapter, I can't decide where to go with it, but if I end it next chapter it will be boring in my opinion. I don't know what to do though. Review and tell me what you think.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride or Fang no matter how much I want him.**

Max POV

The images slowed and it felt like the dreams.

I was standing next to Fang in a cave opening. Somehow I knew it was the hawk cave. I knew the others were inside asleep. I knew we were on the run and somewhere near lake mead. I knew I was in love with Fang.

Fang put his arm around me and I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back with a genuine Fangtastic smile.

We stood there for a while and looked at the stars.

"Max look a shooting star." Fang said pointing off to the right. "Make a wish." I saw it and squeezed my eyes shut. _I wish I had grown up without wings. I wish I had grown up without wings. I wish I had grown up without wings._

"I'm going to sleep, night." He leaned down and kissed me softly, before going into the cave.

It only took me a few seconds to decide to go for a fly. Jumping off the edge of the cave opening I whipped my wings out and flew out into the night sky.

When I got back to the cave Fang was asleep. I laid down nest to him and he wrapped an arm around my waist, probably still half a sleep. Before long I was asleep too.

The vision ended and images flashed around in my head.

"Max!" Fang screamed, as I fell towards the ground. The trees were getting closer, but I did nothing. Suddenly strong arms grabbed me and we started going up again. "Max what the hell? Are you okay?"

"Go down and land we need to talk." I said weakly. Being in his arms felt so right. He landed and set me on my feet, but kept a hold on my arms so I wouldn't tip over, for that I was glad. The others were still asleep and I was also glad of that.

My head was killing me and the flashes of images started again before they settled on an image of Jeb in a white coat standing next to a fat man in a big suit. This time instead of being in my body watching, I was watching from a birds view.

"Jeb, when will the change begin?" The fat guy asked.

"Sir we gave Maximum the injection to awaken the avian genes. Her change should have already triggered the change in the other children. Maximum and Nick by now have already begun changing. James will be next and then they will all change one after the other in the same order as they were born." Jeb said while looking at a clipboard.

The vision ended and I was laying in Fangs lap in the ground. I opened my eyes and looked up at him to see his eyes full of worry.

"Max, thank God. I thought you were gonna die. You fell so fast and I almost didn't catch you." Fang never showed emotion, but now his face was covered in tears. I almost laughed because I had never seen him cry. Ever. He pulled into a weird hug, with me still on his lap. When he finally calmed down and let me go I told him about the visions. When I got to the part about us kissing and being in love, his eyes lit up for a little bit before he pulled his mask back on.

"So let me get this straight. You made a wish and the wish came true, but because of the way you worded it we ended up living somewhat normal lives until we were teenagers?" I just nodded and took a sip of my water. "We were in love?" He was leaning close and I still couldn't talk so I nodded again. "Some things never change." He leaned in and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me towards him, but I was already on his lap and we fell over backwards breaking the kiss.

That night I fell asleep laying on top of Fang with my head on his chest and his arms around me.

**Should it end next chapter? Revi****e****w!**


	9. Bus rides and sleeping pills

**So I totally still don't know where I am going with this story. This chapter is just a filler and wont be very long.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride. I wish.**

**Iggy POV**

I woke up on a pile of grass and that was all I knew. Being blind makes it hard to do stuff like, see. So here I am not actually knowing where I am. Just wonderful I love being blind and on the run. Do I sound bitter and sarcastic yet? Well I should.

Standing up I brushed off dirt that was on me, that I could not see and almost fell over. There was something on my back! Maybe its a giant man eating spider!

"Iggy, finally. We are going to-" Max gasped and I wanted to hit her for not telling me what was going on.

"OhMyGod! Its a giant spider isn't it? Help get it off!" I started running around but tripped and fell on my face.

"Iggy. Oh my god you have wings too!" Max finally yelled.

Great now I am a blind teenage freaky mutant with wings and on the run. Just great.

We spent the next hour talking about where to go next. Actually everyone else talked and I sat there stretching my wings out and trying to flap them. All I did was hit Gazzy and make him fart right next to me.

"Its decided we are going to Texas." Max saying when I finally started paying attention.

"How are we gonna get there?" I asked praying she wouldn't say we had to ride a city bus.

"Sorry, Ig we are taking a city bus." NOOO!

-Flashback-

The love of my life Lissa was sitting next to me and it was our first date. We were riding the city bus because neither of us had cars and our parents were working. It was okay though.

"Iggy, are you okay?" Lissa asked me, looking worried. To be honest I was not okay, I felt like shit. My stomach was all gooey and my head was killing me.

"Yeah I am-" I never got to finish though, because I was throwing up in her lap.

"AHH! That is so disgusting! Get away from me!" Lissa shrieked and all I could do was grab her purse and keep puking in it.

Luckily the bus stopped and Lissa was able to get up and run off screaming the entire time about me ruining her purse. The bus driver came back and told me I had to get off. I did and walked twelve miles home puking the whole way.

-End Flashback-

Ever sense that day I can't get on a city bus without getting sick.

"Maybe if you take a sleeping pill you can sleep the whole way there?" Nudge said trying to be helpful. I just nodded and tried to smile.

"How are we gonna pay for it? Thats a long ride." I asked to distract myself. Fang and Max were quite, I guess they hadn't thought of it either

"Well before we left the house I grabbed this." Angel said handing me Lucy's purse. I smiled because it was sure to hold several credit cards and a lot of cash.

We left the forest for a bus station and soon enough I was drugged up on sleeping pills from Walmart and being half carried onto a bus. This was going to be interesting.

**One hour later**

"The wheels on the bus go round and round!" I screamed. Not sang, no I was all dizzy and groggy from the pills.

"Iggy you are so lucky we are the only other people on this bus." Gazzy stated.

"Gazzy I always thought you were very pretty! You are just so beautiful!" Even if I was blind I felt the need to tell him.

"This is going to be a long bus ride." Fang said from next to me before I passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I have been think a lot and this story will be ending soon :( probably only a few more chapters.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride, Duh!**

**Fang POV**

Iggy was asleep with his head on my shoulder. I was going to kill him if he ever woke up I thought to myself. Max looked at me with pity and amusement in her eyes. I just glared at her and shoved Ig off of me. He meowed and the was quiet again which made me chuckle and Max laugh. Her laugh was so cute.

All the other kids were asleep too and Max motioned for me to follow her to the bathroom. The bus was not like a normal city bus, it had a bathroom and nicer seats. We had payed a lot of money and the driver had been happy to drive us to Texas. Because we had paid so much we were the only ones on the bus. When I gave her a weird look Max shoved me into the bathroom and followed locking the door behind her.

"Max please don't rape me." I mocked being scared. She just glared at me.

"Fang what are we going to do about Ari?" Her eyes were filling with tears and I hugged her close to me.

"Max Jeb wouldn't hurt him. He is his son." She was sobbing uncontrollably now and I held her closer and stroked her hair.

"A- Are you s- sure?" She looked up at my and I wiped the tears away.

''No. I am not sure of anything at this point." She nodded and looked thoughtful.

"Nudge will be the next to get wings." This time I nodded. I still had my arms around her and suddenly she stood on her toes and kissed me gently, before I could even kiss her back she pulled away and left the bathroom. I followed and watched as she tucked Angel and Gazzy in with a blanket. I sat back by Iggy and saw her wake up Nudge she said something and handed Nudge some Advil and a water. Nudge took both and moved to a different seat where she laid down on her stomach. Shutting my eyes I fell asleep quickly.

**Max POV**

I talked to the driver and he pulled into a rest stop for the night. He seemed nice for now. Kinda like an old grandpa.

Everyone else was asleep so I went outside and flew around for a while.

I was thinking about Ari. I felt so bad for leaving him, but maybe Fang was right and Jeb wouldn't hurt him. Either way I couldn't risk the others lives to go back and even if I did it would be too late. Poor Ari. Maybe some day we could go back and save him.

The next morning we left early and ate on the way Nudge was still asleep and everyone knew why. I used a knife to cut holes in her shirt. Sure enough she had two brown and white speckled wings poking out.

Iggy started puking hi guts out at about noon and that only made the whole bus smell like vomit. It was so much fun! Not.

Throughout the day I kept feeling eyes on me and when ever I turned around Fang was watching me. One word STALKER! HAHA. I actually laughed out loud and that only made the others stare at me like I was crazy. Which I was.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I looked down to see a text from Fang.

_Are you okay?_

_Why wouldn't I be?_

This reminded me of a time before our parents got married, when we had had a conversation just like this.

-Flashback-

We were in fifth grade my mother had been gone only a two months.

I missed a few days of school and come back with a broken arm and a black eye. I told everyone I fell and only Fang knew the truth.

"Max it was him again wasn't it?" He asked from the swing next to me. I nodded and tried to keep the tears back.

"It was my fault."Fang looked really mad, but we were only ten and there was nothing either of us could do.

"It was not your fault." I didn't say anything. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

-End Flashback-

Jeb used to hurt me a lot, after mom went missing. When he married Lucy he stopped because he was just never home. I couldn't have been more glad.

_Why are you always so difficult._

_Why can't you just leave it alone?_

He didn't reply and I just sat back in my seat to think about the past.

**Review please! Tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I think this is the last chapter. I don't know about a sequel.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long I had dance dailey double. Basically two practices a day for two weeks. Not fun.**

**Review please!**

**I do not own anything.**

**Fang POV**

"I cannot believe I have wings! This is so exciting I will fly everywhere and then I can fly away when people bully me and oh Fang! You have to teach me to fly and then we can teach Angel and Gazzy and then we could all fly together! This will be so much fun and we could fly to Paris, you know I have always wanted to go to Paris and-" I cut her off with a hand to her mouth and looked at Max. She looked at me sympathetically from across the table where she was sitting with Angel.

"Sorry." Nudge mumbled as I took my hand away.

So here we sat in a diner in Texas. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate Texas? Well I do. It is hot and Hot and not fun. **(No offense Texans, but He needed to be grumpy about something.) **I gave Max a look that said how I felt and she just nodded in agreement.

"Okay guys we need a place to stay permanently. Any ideas?" She said in her leader-ly voice.

"Paris!" Guess who?

"Alaska!" That was Angel.

"Yeah Alaska!" Yelled Gazzy.

"Alaska is fine with me." Stated Iggy. Max looked at me to see if I was on board.

"Yes." I said thinking about all the fun things to do in Alaska. I didn't come up with much. Max just nodded and asked for the check. Nudge sat in her seat and pouted, but I don't think anyone really noticed.

"So we are going to Alaska!" Yelled Gazzy.

Oh this was going to be interesting.

**The END! **

**Well that was short.**


End file.
